Ang Bitter na si Sumire
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: Para sa mga kagaya kong iniwan, niloko at pinabayaan. /One Shot/ /Sumire/ EDITED.


**DISCLAIMER: Himdi ko pagmamay-ari ang Gakuen Alice at ang mga karakter. Maging ang mga linya sa piksyong ito ay galling pos a mga websites. ;) Ang PLOT lamang ang tanging akin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ang Bitter na si Sumire<strong>

Written by **LunarChan**

(Gakuen Alice One Shot – Kokoro Yome at Sumire Shouda)

* * *

><p>Sumimangot ako nang makita ko si Koko at si Anna na magkasama at magka-holding hands. HHWW pa sila. Holding Hands While Walking… Si Annang kulot salot.<p>

Si Anna at ang pink nyang kulot na buhok. Napakasalot niya sa mundo ko. Napakasarap sabunutan ang PINK niyang buhok. Ang ngiti niya sa'kin kahapon nung mabunggo ko siya – sinadya ko talaga siyang bungguin! Haha. – napakaplastik na ngiti.

Koko… Bakit kasi? Bakit…? Bakit ka nagpadala sa mga pekeng ngiti ni Anna? Mas maganda naman ang ngiti ko sa kanya! At 'di hamak na mas totoo ako kaysa sa kanya… Ano bang nakita mo sa kanya? Bakit ka nagpabulag?

* * *

><p>Ang sakit sakit! Di alam ni Koko na sobrang sakit nung iniwan niya ako at ipinagpalit… Naalala ko pa nung sinabi niya… Parang wala lang sa kaniya ang lahat…<p>

"_It's over na…" Sabi ni Koko at hindi siya makatingin sa mga mata ko. Gustong-gusto kong haplusin ang buhok niya at ipinig ang mukha niya sa mukha ko upang mapatingin siya sa akin._

_Hindi ko maintindihan kung ano ang sasabihin ko. Pero bumulalas na lang sa aking bibig, "A-Ayaw mo na?"_

_Umiling siya. Hindi pa rin siya makatingin sa akin. Nakatingin siya sa malayo, pero kita sa mga mata niya na totoo ang sinasabi niya._

"_Bakit?" Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ko. Unti-unti itong nadudurog. "May nagawa ba akong mali? Mahal naman kita ah…"_

"_Wala." Hindi ko mabasa kung ang expression ng mukha nya. "Basta ayoko na."_

_Tinalikuran niya ako at umalis na siya. Naglakad siya papalayo… Iniwan ako, durog, at ayaw nang makita pa ang kinabukasan._

* * *

><p>Simula nung araw na yun, sa tuwing makikita ko sila, nagiging bitter ako.<p>

_Masakit tingnan ang mahal mo na may kasamang iba…  
>Para kang tumitingin sa araw ng walang sunglasses!<em>

Ayan. Kaya parati akong may dalang sunglasses at isinusuot ko ito kapag nakikita ko silang magkasama at nagtatawanan. Ang benefit lang pag may suot kang sunglasses, di nila makikita kung iniirapan at iniismidan mo sila.

"Bakit ka parating may dalang _shades_, Sumire?" Naitanong sa akin minsan ni Mikan.

"Wala lang," Tugon ko at kumibit-balikat. "May masakit kasi sa mata."

Tititigan lang ako ni Mikan, at aalis na siya. Wirdo. Ayun na ang naging tingin nila sa akin.

_Para kang TV…  
>Ang sarap mong patayin!<em>

Nakita ko silang nagsusubuan sa canteen isang araw. Gustong-gusto ko talaga silang lapitan at bigyan ng malakas na sampal si Koko sa mukha! Gutso ko rin itusok ang tinidor sa kulot na buhok ni Anna at iikot nang iikot hanggang sa umaray siya sa sakit!

_Hindi kayo tao…  
>Akala mo bagay kayo? Haha.<br>Hindi rin! Kasi, HAYOP kayong dalawa. _[**A/N: **Sorry for the word… ^_^"]

Ayun, silang dalawa… Tuwang tuwa at picture nang picture! Akala naman nila bagay sila? Mga HAYOP sila! Magsama silang dalawa. Mga peste sa buhay. Hindi ba nandidiri si Koko kay Anna? Napaka-vain niya! Parati silang picture nang picture. Feeling naman ni Anna ang ganda ganda niya? Eh mukha nga siyang palaka na tinubuan ng PINK na kulot na buhok.

Sheesh. Ano ba talaga ang nakita ni Koko sa kanya?

Naku. Bakit ko nga ba binabanggit parati ang pangalan nung walanghiyang lalaking yun? Mabulok sana silang pareho.

Napasimangot na lamang ako at itinuon ang atensiyon sa pagbabasa ng libro namin sa Algebra.

**-xXxXx-**

Minsan, natanong ako ni Mikan, "Nasa Bangka ka with your EX at ever plastic na friend, tapos unti-unti nang lumulubog yung bangka… Sino una mong ililigtas?"

"Kanino ba galing yang tanong na yan?" Napakamot ako sa ulo. "Ang korni!"

"Kay Hotaru…" Sabi niya at ngumiti. Isip bata pa rin talaga si Mikan. Napakainosente. "O, sino nga ang ililigtas mo?"

"Isa lang ba?" Tanong ko uli.

"Oo, isa lang." Tumango siya.

"E di yung SAGWAN." Tumayo na ako at inayos ang gamit ko. "Hahayaan ko silang dalawa malunod. Kung dalawa lang ang pwede ko maligtas, ililigtas ko rin yung BANGKA…"

Naiwan si Mikan na humahalakhak. "Komedyante pala si Sumire!"

**-xXxXx-**

_Sunshine ka ba?  
>Kasi pag nakikita kita, nag-iinit ako!<em>

Oo. Nag-iinit ako sa galit!

* * *

><p>Naalala ko pa nung may inamin ako sa kanya…<p>

"_I cheated…"_

"_So, ano naman? Tingin mo ba hindi kita niloloko? Tingin mo ba mahal kita? Niloko rin kita nitong mga nakalipas na taon…"_

_Napakagat ako sa aking mga labi. Pinipigilan ko, ngunit basta na lamang tumulo ang mga luha sa aking mga mata. Nagulat siya sa reaksiyon ko._

"_Niloloko mo lang ba ako?" Sabi niya at hinawakan nya ang mukha ko. Pilit niya itong inaangat kahit ayaw ko. Sa huli, naangat niya rin ang mukha ko. Napaka-tender ng expression niya sa mukha. Napaka-soothing sa pakiramdam. Pero masakit pa rin yung mga binitawan niyang salita. Tinitigan ko siya ng masama. Napakunot ang noo niya._

"_I CHEATED ON THE EXAMS!" Nasigawan ko siya bigla._

_Natigilan siya. Nabitawan niya ang mukha ko at nag-blink ang kanyang mga mata. Umabot ng sampung Segundo bago nag-register sa utak niya na sa exam ako nag-cheat at hindi sa kanya._

_Saka bigla bigla siyang humagalpak ng tawa na parang baliw._

_Pero may bumabagabag pa rin sa isipan ko. Ang mga sinabi niya._

"_Ako?" Tinanong ko siya at napatigil siya sa pagtawa. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang expression ng mukha ko. Pero tingin ko, kaawaawa, dahil napatigil ko siya sa pagtwa. "Niloloko mo lang ba ako?" Matindi ang pagtibok nang puso ko. Baka iwan niya na ako. Ayoko. Mahal na mahal ko siya._

_Nakita kong saglit siyang nagulat sa tanong ko, ngunit naka-recover agad siya at binalik ang mukha niyang alam niyang hindi ko mare-resist._

"_Ha? Ako? Hindi ah." Sabi niya at ngumiti siya. Yung pinakapaborito ko pang ngiti… Ang daya mo talaga, Koko… Napakadaya mo…_

* * *

><p><em>Ang pagmamahal daw ay parang laruan…<br>Kapag bago pa lang, mahal na mahal at halos ayaw ipahiram sa iba…  
>Ayaw pahawakan at ayaw pakawalan…<br>Pero ang masama, iniingatan nga…  
>Paulit-ulit naming pinaglalaruan…<em>

Naniwala ako kay Koko… Sa mga pangako niya…

"_Pag nasa tamang edad na tayo, pakakasalan kita…"_

_Nangiti ako at hinagkan ko siya. "Gusto ko pag kinasal tayo, bongga! Iimbitahan natin lahat ng mga kaklase at kaibigan natin! Tapos si Daddy ang maghahatid sa akin sa altar. At dapat ang motif ng kasal natin ay kulay dilaw. Gusto ko ng magandang magandang gown at dapat maganda ang reception natin. Sa honeymoon din natin, gusto ko papasyal tayo sa beach!" Sinabi ko yun nang di humihinga at sobrang laki ng ngiti niya. "Ikaw, ano'ng gusto mo?"_

"_Basta gusto ko ikaw ang katabi ko sa altar."_

_Sapat na yung mga sinabi niyang yun para mapaluha ako at inakap niya rin ako. Mas mahigpit ang yakap niya. Nagre-reassure na okay lang ang lahat. Na mahal niya talaga ako._

* * *

><p>Sa mga araw na magkasama kami at nanonood lang ng bitwin… Nagsasabi sa isa't-isa kung ano ang gusto namin sa future…<p>

"_Gusto ko maging Fashion Designer!" Pinakita ko kay Koko ang mga sketches ko ng mga damit. Ngumiti siya. "Magde-design ako ng maraming maraming damit at kapag para sa lalaki ang mga damit na gagawin ko, gusto ko ikaw ang model ko."_

_Natawa siya._

"_Ikaw, ano gusto mo maging?" Umupo ako sa tabi niya._

_Hinaplos niya ang maikli kong buhok bago siya nagsalita, "Gusto ko mag-model para sa'yo."_

"_Sus. Bolero."_

"_Hindi ako tatanggap ng ibang projects. Basta dapat ikaw lang."_

_Ngumiti ulit siya at alam kong totoo ang sinasabi niya. Sana bumilis na ang mga araw. Gusto ko nang makita ang future namin ni Koko… Magkasama. Nagsu-survive kahit gaano kahirap._

Ang sakit sakit…

* * *

><p><em>Minsan gusto kong kantahin ang Lupang Hinirang sa harap mo…<br>Para nalaman mong ako ay namatay nang dahil sa'yo!_

Paulit-ulit niya akong binigo… Ngunit paulit-ulit ko rin siyang pinatawad… Mahal ko eh. Ano'ng magagawa ko?

Dati sabi niya ako lang… Sabi niya _tayo_ hanggang sa huli… Sabi niya mahal na mahal niya ako… Bakit ganito na?

Baka sabihin niya galit ako sa kanya… Hindi ako galit… GALIT NA GALIT ako…

_Papel ka ba?  
>Ang sarap mo kasing punitin at itapon sa basurahan!<em>

Sabagay… Basura ka naman eh.

Hindi na 'ko magpapaloko… Hindi na 'ko aasa pa… Marami naming lalaki dyan… Yung mamahalin ako kagaya ng pagmamahal ko sa kaniya… Yung di ako sasaktan…

_Sana naging computer ka na lang…  
>Para ma-shut down na kita…<br>Ayoko na kasing mag-restart pa eh…  
>Baka mag-hang lang ulit ang puso ko…<em>

Hindi naman masamang umiyak… Nasaktan ako eh. Natural lang yun, 'di ba?

Kaya lang, mahal ko pa rin siya… At 'di ko siya matitiis…

Pero okay lang… Siguro masakit sa ngayon… Pero darating rin ang araw na tatawanan ko na lang lahat ng katangahan ko at sasabihing "Ang engot ko talaga no'n!"

Makakangiti rin ako sa kanila ng walang halong pagpapanggap… Yung tipong makikita ko sila tapos hindi na ako maiinis… Instead, magiging happy ako para sa kanila!

Pero masakit talaga ngayon eh… Hindi ko kasi alam kung bakit… Kung bakit niya ako iniwan…

Magiging maayos rin ang lahat. Alam ko… Darating ang araw na masasabi ko… "Ok na rin yung iniwan niya ako… At least, mas masaya na ako, at hindi kami naglolokohan…"

At hindi na rin ako magiging ganito…

Hindi na sana ako maging _bitter_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**EDITED VERSION. Yeah. Ang dami kong dinagdag. Para mas magmukhang bitter talaga si Sumire darling! ;)  
>Haha.<strong>

**REVIEWS, aking mga kababayan! Ako'y magagalak sa bawat review na aking makakamit mula sa inyo! ;)**

**Maraming salamat sa pagbasa. Mahal ko kayong lahat.**

**MABUHAY ANG MGA PILIPINO!**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(6-25-11)**


End file.
